


Doll World

by SapphireSue



Series: YouTuber Series [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, SO SORRY, and bc i don't know how to rate lmfao, i think, idk why i wrote this, rated m to be safe, still tryna get my groove on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSue/pseuds/SapphireSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wears the pants in the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll World

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a series. Entirely short one-shots, of course.

She runs her fingers through his newly-combed hair and smiles at how the man leans into her touch. She gives him a kiss to the forehead, despite knowing she’s spoiled him too much today. She couldn’t help it, Felix has never been so well-behaved before and he just deserves it.

“Get up now,” she orders in a sweet voice, and grins as the man stands up. “You look so pretty now, don’t you?” Her eyes light up as she stares at him, marvels at a job well done. Felix gives a small smile, eyes directed to the floor ( _don’t you dare give me eye contact_ ), hands still at his sides and feet planted at the floor ( _you move only when I say so)_.

“Now what you’re going to do is you’re going to greet them, okay?” She tells him, hands straightening any wrinkles on his shirt, then adjusts his collar. “Hug them, kiss them... Like how you would. You act normal, okay?”

Felix nods. “Normal,” he mutters.

“Yes, normal.” Marzia nods along. “Then you’re going to drive us home. Show them around the house, okay?”

“Around the house,” he repeats.

“That’s good, Felix, that’s good.” Her cheeks ached at her wide grin, flushing, tears welling in her eyes. Her hard work’s paying off well. She wipes at her eyes quickly. The tears and the praises should be saved later, after the light of the sun has gone away and it’s only the two of them at home again.

She holds her tongue and lets Felix do what he wished the entire day. She feels proud again, seeing Felix avoid doing bad habits even without her telling him not to. She lets him walk beside her unlike their usual three step gap, lets him hold her hand and maintain eye contact with her. It’s his day, after all. Let him enjoy it. (And he deserves it, after the extremely tiring, literally torturous birthday of his girlfriend.)

Tears remain unshed even as Felix’s mother and sister had left. Marzia sits on their bed, blankly staring at the wall opposite her. Her eyes flicker to the door, then back to the wall. “Felix?” She calls, sliding down on the bed, sprawling across the mattress. “Felix?” She calls again, lets a moan draw out the last syllable as she slips a hand beneath her shorts, eyes closing shut.

When she opens them again, she sees Felix at the door. She lets him stare at her, thighs suddenly pressing together as her fingers delve deeper. She lets out a breathless gasp and the door shuts, footsteps nearing the edge of the bed. There’s a pause for permission despite the aching heat between the man’s legs. “Come here,” she whispers, spreading her legs. Felix crawls carefully slow towards her, knowing well enough that his impatience will ruin everything. He’s learned that way before, when he tried to take her and take the lead in so much rush, that Marzia pushed him off and kept him leashed the entire week, eating nothing but scraps of food and drinking sips of water.

“Now,” she says, “undress me.”

Shaking fingers reach out and unbuttoned her shirt.


End file.
